Geomancer
A geomancer practices a form of magic known as geomancy. Geomancy is a practice of divination and elemental combat native to several humanoid races of Azeroth. It is similar to shamanism in that disciples of geomancy wield the powers of the earth and a lust of knowledge towards the secrets of the earth’s spirits. Many races and factions on Azeroth have geomancers, including pandaren, kobolds, quilboar (including the Death's Head group), troggs, the Grimtotem clan of tauren, and even the Twilight's Hammer clan. Geomantic races and factions Troggs Trogg geomancers practice a fairly basic form of geomancy in comparison to races such as the pandaren and quilboar. It's primarily aggressive and unknown whether the emphasis on spiritual affinity is as relevant to their people. They are particularly talented with the element of fire. Quilboar The quilboar utilize their elemental understanding to combat the press of orcish settlements upon their native lands. The predominant religious ruling group of the quilboar, the Death's Head, wields an impressive legion of geomantic quilboars. Like the pandaren, the geomancers of the quilboar use all elements in relative amounts. Kobolds Kobolds also practice a fairly basic level of geomancy, much like the troggs. It is likely that the kobolds invested in this study and beliefs due to their underground dwellings and familiarity with stone and earth. Like troggs, kobold geomancers are particularly gifted with fire. Pandaren The spirits of the land are very real and sometimes very dangerous. The sacred duty of the pandaren geomancers is to understand the lay of the land, to study the natural terrain for clues as to the nature and disposition of the spirits within it. Yet the geomancers do more than simply examine the spirits of the lands; they also work to appease them. Through the use of rituals, songs, and sacrifices, the geomancers attempt to propitiate the spirits, lulling them into complacency with attention and honor. Should this process fail, the geomancers are not above manipulating the very nature of the spirits. Geomancers teach that the land is a reflection of the spirits, but the spirits are also a reflection of the land. When the spirit changes, the land around it changes as well; but more importantly, when the land changes, the spirit may also. So, the geomancers guide their clans in reforming the land around them, remaking it into a suitable place not only to dwell, but to help make the spirit into a friendlier entity. In combat, the normally peaceful geomancers can be fierce. The spirits of the land, beholden to the geomancers for their happiness, are only too willing to fight on their behalf. Those who run afoul of geomancers in battle find that the very land may rise up, taking the form of rock and stone elementals. The legends still speak of geomancers capable of calling up the earth to destroy the settlements of their enemies with devastating earthquakes. Elemental beliefs Geomancy is an aggressive practice, the power drawn from the elements used offensively as opposed to defensively. A geomancer has the ability to manipulate the spirits of nature into a devastating power through ritualistic dance and rune-making, often done in the earth itself. These rituals are done in attempts to earn the trust and honor of the earth, not unlike a shaman's converse with the spirits of the elements, so that a fully-fledged geomantic warrior may effectively call upon these powers. Geomancy believes that the land is a reflection of the spirit, but the spirit is also a reflection of the land. It is in this belief system that geomancers strive to reform the land to appease both their spirits and the earth's. Difference from shamanism The main difference between a geomancer and a shaman is in fighting style and method through which the trust of the elements is gained. A shaman speaks directly with the elemental spirits, whereas a geomancer uses forms of devotion dances and rune-making to impress the elements as a whole. Geomancers of Azeroth *Bloodmaul Geomancer - Blade's Edge Mountains *Boulderslide Geomancer - Stonetalon Mountains *Bristleback Geomancer - The Barrens *Death's Head Geomancer - The Barrens, Razorfen Downs *Dreghood Geomancer - Hellfire Peninsula *Earthen Geomancer - Deepholm *Gogger Geomancer - Stonetalon Mountains *Gravelflint Geomancer - Darkshore *Grimtotem Geomancer - Thousand Needles *Kobold Geomancer - Elwynn Forest *Razorfen Geomancer - Razorfen Kraul *Razormane Geomancer - The Barrens *Stone Trogg Geomancer - Deepholm *Stonesplinter Geomancer - Loch Modan *Stonevault Geomancer - Uldaman *Sunseeker Geomancer - The Botanica *Tunnel Rat Geomancer - Loch Modan *Twilight Geomancer -Searing Gorge *Whitewhisker Geomancer - Alterac Valley *Windshear Geomancer - Stonetalon Mountains Notable * Geomancer Flintdagger * Raiden * Noggrin Onetooth * - Deepholm Notes * Geomancer was supposed to be a prestige class found in More Magic & Mayhem according to the back cover; *:"New and updated prestige classes, including the Argent Dawn crusader, enchanter, geomancer, and steam warrior." ** Yet it doesn't actually appear in the book at all. Trivia * Geomancy (from Old French geomancie < Late Latin geōmantia < Late Greek geōmanteia < geo, "earth" + manteia, "divination") from the eponymous ilm al-raml ("the science of sand"), is a method of divination that interprets markings on the ground, or how handfuls of dirt land when someone tosses them. The Arabic tradition consists of sketching sixteen random lines of dots in sand. * In Africa one traditional form of geomancy consists of throwing handfuls of dirt in the air and observing how the dirt falls. In West Africa, geomancy involves a mouse as the agent of the earth spirit. * In China, the diviner may enter a trance and make markings on the ground that are interpreted by an associate. See also *Pandaren April Fools. *Hydromancer *Pyromancer fr:Géomancien Category:Pandaren Category:Shamans Category:NPC titles